


You always get the hot ones

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Crack, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr post:Guys,My dudes.You have no idea how satisfying it isTo be the only girl at a table of five dudesWho are all hitting on the waitressAnd you're the one who gets her number(saywhatjessie)Café waiter!Erik and Customer!Charles*it's also really short
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	You always get the hot ones

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear they've never met before and it's really short

Charles takes a sip of his tea while his eyes roam the café when he finally spots him. Erik, well that was what his tag reads. He sighs and puts his cup down, "did you really invite me so I can see which one of you wins a one night stand for that guy?"

Raven grins, "what do you think? I think I'll win."

Emma purrs and gets closer to Charles, "I'll win 2 hearts tonight."

"oh god Emma I'm gay-" Charles groans, pushing Emma away. This seem to be louder than he expected because Erik took a quick glance at him before continuing on wiping the table. 

Angel gives Raven a knowing smirk, "We can share right Ravie?"

Moira smacks the both of them, "stop- you don't even know if he's taken or not!"

"you're only saying that so you can sweep in and take his number!" Raven retorts. 

*

When Erik came over to take orders it was a nightmare. Emma bats her eyes and he swore she almost purred, Moira tried to act cool, Angel and Raven gave him dirty looks and Charles? He buried his face in the menu because damn it, Erik was attractive. 

"will that be all?" his German accent wasn't heavy but notable. Charles shivers.

"yes, that's all... For now." Emma winks. 

Erik ignores this and goes to the counter. They all continue talking about the-- oh handsome Erik. Charles sighs and excuses himself. 

While washing his hand Charles felt a tug on his back pocket. He jumped slightly only to find himself trapped between Erik's arms. Both of them on the side of his head preventing him to look anywhere but him. Charles gulps. "You're gay?"

Charles nods, let's just say Charles walks out a little flushed and a paper in hand. He takes a seat silently, "what's wrong Charles?" Moira asks. 

Charles simply holds the paper up, numbers written on it elegantly and the name Erik Lehnsherr below it.

All of the girls groan, "you always get the hot ones!" Angel whines. 

From the corner of Charles's eyes, Erik chuckles.


End file.
